1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hand-operated and motor-operated carts, and more specifically, to a collapsible cart that can be used to carry game or for search and rescue purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of issued patents and published patent applications relating to collapsible and/or portable carts, none of which possesses the unique features of the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,635 (Watts, 2004) and U.S. Patent Application Pub. Nos. 2003/0080538 and 2004/0155435 (Watts) cover a hand-operated utility cart for use in deer hunting. Although this cart breaks down for storage and transportation purposes, it is not collapsible.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,063 (Daeschner, 2002) discloses an apparatus for the portage of cargo. This apparatus has only one wheel and is significantly less stable than the cart of the present invention. It could not be used to carry heavy loads such as an elk carcass or an injured human being.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,744 (Fraser, 1977) provides a collapsible camp pack and game carrier, but again, this cart has only one wheel, which presents certain limitations not present in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,179 (Woods, 2004) and U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2003/0205885 (Woods) relate to a cart with two wheels, but the wheels are on the same plane, which makes the cart inherently less stable than the cart of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,189 (Swartzlander, 1998) presents a cart with an upper deck that is rigid and immobile. By contrast, the upper carrying surface of the cart of the present invention is non-rigid and collapses with the cart. In addition, although the cart covered by the '189 patent collapses, it does not collapse front side to side, as does the cart of the present invention. Instead, the Swartzlander cart collapses from the top down.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,928 (Jury, 1997) covers a foldable and portable hand-propelled cart for use in transporting game. A portion of the frame is hinged, the wheels are releasably attached to the axle assemblies, and the axle assemblies are pivotally attached to the frame so that the cart can be folded and transported on the back of a user like a backpack. This cart, although lightweight and portable, was not designed for carrying heavy game or persons.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,968 (Hollingsworth, 2001) discloses a collapsible hunting apparatus in which the wheels are rotatably mounted to elongate arms. The frame itself is immovable and does not collapse, although the elongate arms can be extended and retracted, and the wheels can be swung up onto the frame for transport and storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,043 (Chumley, 2001) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,879 (Chumley, 1999) provide a portable and somewhat collapsible cart in which the wheels can be rotated up onto the top of the frame, and the handle can be telescoped inwardly into the frame. The cart does not collapse from side to side, however, as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,529 (Darling, III, 2003) and U.S. Patent Applications Pub. Nos. 2002/0041084, 2003/0209886 and 2004/0222617 (Darling, III) relate to a collapsible and portable cart that can be worn on the user's back. Although the cart includes straps for holding cargo, a separate carry frame has to be attached to the cart in order to carry game. In addition, to collapse the cart, it has to be physically taken apart, whereas the cart of the present invention can be collapsed in one simple motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,496 (Dickmann, 2001) presents a collapsible game hauling carrier. The carrier does not include a flexible cargo bed, and the mechanism for collapsing the cart is more complicated than that of the present invention. Instead of collapsing with the wheels on opposite sides of the cargo bed (as they would be in operation), the wheels are positioned on top of one another when the cart is in a collapsed state.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2004/0080123 (Lindsey et al.) covers a hand-operated vehicle that converts into a hand-towed cart, a hand truck, a hitchable trailer, a bicycle rack, a bed and a chair. The vehicle was designed primarily for hunters. The main frame of the cart is not collapsible, however.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible cart that can be used for hunting or search and rescue purposes. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cart that is relatively easy to deploy, fold and store in cold weather or under similarly adverse conditions. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a collapsible cart that is convertible into a trailer. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a storage rack for the collapsible cart so that it can be stored on the back of a vehicle.